


Obi-Wan's Goodbye

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan’s thoughts during Padmé’s funeral on Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched solemnly from the rooftop as the procession continued down the street to the place where his old Master’s funeral had taken place years earlier. After his Master’s funeral, he had found that attending funerals was not something that he enjoyed. He hadn’t been allowed to grieve then because he had to start training Anakin right away. But this time he allowed himself to grieve, to mourn that woman that he had admired and cared for deeply.

He was distrustful of politicians because they always had their own agenda but Padmé Amidala was different. She was caring and was genuinely concerned about the future of the Republic. She always believed that every situation or crisis could be solved diplomatically and not through violence. She was a strong woman, inside and out, but not strong enough to live for her children.

Obi-Wan looked again below as the procession came to a stop and he remembered being beside Padmé as she gave birth to her children. He urged her to hold on and live but he knew it was too much to ask of her. She had already lost so much, Anakin and the Republic. He smiled sourly as he remembered talking to Padmé days earlier in her apartment, before he came and told her the news about Anakin’s betrayal.

He had always known she was beautiful but that day, she was glowing and more beautiful and happy than he had ever seen her. He didn’t know that it would the last time that he would see her smile and carefree. Obi-Wan nodded and massaged his forehead, walking away.

For years, he had denied his own feelings for his best friend but now he knew that he had waited too long. Obi-Wan had been falling in love with Padmé a little bit each day, her spirit and determination, was what really made him take notice of her. She was a stubborn woman – but he knew other women who were also stubborn – but she was the only one that could hold herself gracefully.

Anakin never knew about his feelings and if he did know, his former apprentice wouldn’t be happy. Instead, he kept a journal, writing down his feelings and about their friendly visits. It was very un Jedi-like but he didn’t care. He kept the journal hidden in his apartment and besides, when he did see Padmé he never hinted at his feelings but he was sure during some visits, she could feel that there was something he needed to tell her but never could.

Maybe in the end she knew how he felt.

His mind drifted back to the last conversation they had together in the medical facility after the twins were born.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning over the bed as he placed his hand over Padmé’s head and then rested it on her hands. He wanted to confess to her then his feelings but it wasn’t right too…if he did, would she remember what he said?

“Padmé? Padmé?” he asked quietly. She looked at him faintly and then looked away. “You have twins, Padmé. They need you . . . hang on.”

Padmé shook her head, tears streaking down her face, “I can't . . .” Obi-Wan watched her wince again.

“Save your energy, m’lady,” he urged her but he knew it was pointless to ask. He could feel her life signature slowly slip away.

She looked at him wearily, her brown eyes connecting with his blue/gray and for the first time, she felt his feelings. It wasn’t just him being selfish – he wanted her to live so she could know his feelings. But it was too late for confessions. “Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still...”

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand over her face, closing her eyes. _'Goodnight, m’lady.'_

Obi-Wan turned back, looking again at the procession. He wanted to be there with her but Yoda had advised him that it wasn’t a good idea. He stayed because he wasn’t able to say goodbye to her properly. Someday he would see her again and he knew then, when he did, he would tell her everything. Obi-Wan breathed heavily, wanting to say something but he simply turned and left.

The End


End file.
